


Buckministerfullerene

by Josephine_221B



Series: The Sherlolly Alphabet [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, cutest thing ever, sciencey stuff, st barts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josephine_221B/pseuds/Josephine_221B
Summary: Sherlock goes to St Barts to study an unknown chemical on some trousers. The ever lovable Molly Hooper helps him out





	Buckministerfullerene

**Author's Note:**

> B for Buckministerfullerene 
> 
> I’m not a science person so if this is inaccurate I’m sorry! Best of love to all of you, and thank you for reading this. Make sure you comment your opinions :p

Sherlock drummed his fingers along the cool table in the lab, anxiously waiting for Molly to return with his slides. He had run out of slides that he desperately needed to figure out the chemical on the liquids on Grayson's trousers. 

Sherlock normally wasn't as anxious to solve a case as he was for this one, and Molly seemed to take each step as slowly as she could. Grayson Greg was a thirteen year old child who was on his way to Cambridge based on his intelligence. Sherlock felt as though if he didn't save the child, a great mind would be amiss. 

"Sherlock, I'm back-"

The lengthy man stood sharper for his slides but frowned when the increasingly shorter friend, Dr John Watson, entered instead with his mobile on its highest brightness level. Sherlock knew it was of importance if he turned it up so high, John was never one to waste battery.

"Oh Bugger it's you!" Sherlock scowled, not looking away but showing his disinterest.

"Lestrade got this today," Sherlock noted the fact he said Lestrade, as in Gavin Lestrade not Scotland Yard. This has to be something linking with the silver haired idiot of a Detective Inspector rather the police force in general. What could lead be with just Gavroche Lestrade? He had an ex wife of three years and was currently dating a woman ten years younger than she claimed, one child though he doesn't see her-him often because he lives with his Mum uptown. Sherlock himself hadn't known of the child for a while, so someone either close to the man or having seen him with the child. 

John showed him a photo of a red barn, probably from the early 1900s though maybe earlier based on the state of decay on the wood and foundation. Well loved, a family owned barn for sure because the paint had survived so it had been repainted at least four-five-six times showing an entire generation and more cared for the building. The doors were open, one slightly leaning towards the outside presumably from age or from an accident. Sherlock spotted a metal rod coming from a spot on the roof, probably from a radio in the fifties. Based on the way the rest of the building held strong despite its elderly years, Sherlock presumed the rod had elicited a jolt of electricity from a lightning bolt that had unhinged the metal of the door. A son, not from the generation who built the barn house, reattached it but knew very little seeing he used the incorrect hinges for it. All the information flung at him quickly, as it always had, but he found not reason to voice it. In the shadows of the barn house, there was a very distinguished black silhouette of a hanging body. Sherlock deduced the body was not one of a living man or woman, it was a mannequin. Most noticeable by the fact the mannequin did not have hands, though the cut could have been from a killer it would not have been as smooth as this one was. Manufactured and mass produced. 

Sherlock's mouth ran dry, this was a warning. The next body to hang from the barn would not be of a store doll, but of Grayson Greg. 

"Hello Sh- oh John! Hello, come to join us then?" Molly smiled softly at the shorter man, leaning over the pair to catch sight of the photo. 

"Oh! I know that place. Who's the body?" She asked relatively calmly, palming over the slides to Sherlock. 

His gaze snapped to hers as he quickly went to his microscope to use the slides. "Molly, use your brain! Where do you know that from? Where have you seen it?"

The whole time he spoke, he began looking into his microscope. John ignored him, not entirely caring and went around to look at the photos will Molly.

"I've seen this barn, must have been painted recently. I think I have a friend up there, oh yeah! The Sebastian's, big family up there. My mum is friends with the wife, we used to get our milk from there. It's up the road, thirty minutes or so. 2058, Sheldon Rd I believe," Molly babbled her information off to John, knowing Sherlock would be consumed in the slides.

"Thanks Molls, I'll give this to Lestrade."

"Don't." Sherlock's voice broke through. When he got looks of confusion from the pair, he explained his reasoning. "Lestrade is tied to this case personally, I don't know how but he is. Send Donovan on it."

"You hate-"

"I'd rather her wounded than Lestrade."

John nodded and walked off, dialing already on his mobile. Molly smiled softly, he cared for someone else. It might not be her, but whenever he proved her right that he was human, it was a step in the right direction.

They stood in silence for quite a bit, Molly mumbling to herself knowing Sherlock wasn't listening to her. He usually enjoyed the background noise, at least that's what he told her when she had tried to stay silent for him. She heard the door to the lab open and she bit back a groan when Anderson entered. He wasn't the worst man in the world, but Sherlock really detested the man and Molly couldn't say she didn't feel somewhat similar. 

As she greeted Philip, Sherlock slammed an angry hand on the desk. Molly and Anderson both jumped slightly at the man's angry reaction and he brought his eyes up to meet them. 

"It's impossible!" Sherlock shoved his stool back so hard it clattered to the floor. Molly rushed to remove it and check for scratches, knowing Stamford would not be pleased if otherwise.

"Leave, leave! You're setting me off!" Sherlock's anger was directed towards Anderson, who rolled his eyes but nonetheless turned his back for some form of curtesy.

"That's a fullerene, right?" Molly said as she looked to the screen herself, "see the patterns on the right here, that's a common thing found of fullerenes. I'd figure it's one that transfers liquids based on the creasing up here," she pointed with her fingers. 

"Buckministerfullerene! That's what it is!" Sherlock's telltale grin was back and he looked down at Molly with what can only be described as pride.

"What's buck the what?" Anderson interceded.

"It's a fullerene used in the body to deliver drugs or in lubricants," Molly explained. "The liquid was probably on the pants because the man was unable to clean it. It's nearly entirely clear but very hard to remove, he probably removed some blood too. We should send that in for a luminal test, to see how much blood we are talking about here."

"Brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!" Much to the surprise of Molly, and Anderson, Sherlock wrapped his hands round the base of her neck. Within seconds, their lips locked into a very passionate kiss that left stars in her head. She needed Enjoiras to smack her with his revolver before she fell to the floor. While she smiled at her inner joke, granted a cheesy one at best, Sherlock left hers with a broad smile of his own. 

As their lips parted, Sherlock grinned even more triumphantly than he had before. He had his phone and was dialing John, already on his way out the lab. Molly stood still for a good minute, letting her fingers draw over the curve of her lips multiple times.

Anderson spoke, reminding Molly of his presence. "What just happened?"

"I-I can't say," she murmured softly.

"Are you two an item? Can I be the first to report? What does this mean? Have you had sex with him? What's the best position for you two? How long have you been together? Does he love you? Do you love him? Are you going to have children-" Molly had forgotten how irritating Anderson could be. 

"Back to work," she growled in a voice lower than her usual tone. Nonetheless, Anderson closed his wide mouth and shuffled to a random microscope to feign work.

**Author's Note:**

> I made two Les Miserables references in this. The first to get them gets a one shot off of their prompt


End file.
